It is generally common to drive piston compressors via a crank drive. Hereby, the movement coupling of a piston of the piston compressor is effected with a crankshaft via a connecting rod mounted on a crank pin of the crankshaft. The connecting rod bearing as a rule is designed as an oil-lubricated plain bearing.
With dry-running piston compressors, the use of such oil-lubricated plain bearings is not possible. Here, instead of this, roller bearings have to be applied as connecting rod bearings. The crankshaft may be designed in a multi-part manner, i.e. as a so-called constructed crankshaft, in order to be able to assemble these roller bearings. After assembly of the bearings, the individual parts of the crankshaft are put together into the complete crankshaft. In this context, it is known to press the parts of the crankshaft to one another, which however has the disadvantage that it is then no longer possible without further ado, to dismantle the crankshaft again, in order e.g. to replace a bearing mounted on a crank pin as the case may be. It is further known to connect the parts of a crankshaft designed in a multipart manner with a positive fit by way of a Hirth serration. In this case, there is the possibility of separating the parts of the crankshaft from one another again, in a simple manner, in order e.g. to replace a defect roller bearing mounted on the crank pin, with a new one. However, the relatively large manufacturing effort and the comparatively high costs on manufacture of a Hirth serration which this effort entails have been found to be disadvantageous.